


Ménage a Trois

by MLRD4ever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLRD4ever/pseuds/MLRD4ever
Summary: I have been gone a reaaaaallly long time and it took me an embarrassingly long time to write this, but here's what a two month deployment led me to write.





	Ménage a Trois

**Author's Note:**

> I have been gone a reaaaaallly long time and it took me an embarrassingly long time to write this, but here's what a two month deployment led me to write.

The first time Levi ever met Eren was when his roommate had stumbled into their dorm room late at night, shoving his tongue down the brunet's throat as they made out. It was clear that the pair were both incredibly drunk and, if the moans they were letting out were anything to go off of, Levi was not going to get any studying done that night. "Take it to your room, Kirschtein. Nobody wants to see that."

When neither of them showed any indication that they'd heard him, making him question whether he'd even spoken aloud to begin with, he shoved himself out of his chair and stormed across the room so he could slam his bedroom door shut. Not that shutting the door had honestly done much good, given just how thin the dorm room walls were, and just minutes after the moaning and mattress squeaking began, Levi was regretting his decision to let the pair stay, instead of sending them out to a hotel room for the night. 

However, he must have fallen asleep at some point during his roommate's fuckfest, because Levi was awoken bright and early the next morning when his alarm went off and he immediately headed to the little kitchenette for some much needed morning tea. 

This is where he officially ended up meeting Jean's one night stand, and if Levi hadn't questioned his sexuality before, he was definitely questioning it now. The guy in front of him was everything Levi didn't even know he wanted in a man: messy auburn locks, Caribbean green eyes, unblemished sun-kissed skin, and legs that went on for miles. The brunet was unbelievably gorgeous and, as embarrassing as it was for Levi to admit, he was extremely jealous that he hadn't ended up meeting Eren first. 

~

Eren quickly progressed from 'the one night stand' to 'the boyfriend', which unwittingly lead to him staying over more often; in fact, Levi swore the brunet had practically become a permanent resident of their dorm room, given that every time Levi entered his and Jean's dorm, Eren always seemed to be there, whether it was making food in their kitchenette or soundly sleeping on the couch in the common room.

It wasn't like Levi could complain though, not when Eren lent a helping hand whenever he could, enthusiastically assisting when Levi wash the dishes or "helping" Jean clean his room, which always lead to _other_ things between the two. That was about the only thing Levi found he could complain about, considering the number of times he'd come back to their dorm to find Jean fucking the brunet on the couch, instead of the bedroom he seemed to forget he had.

He wasn't sure how he had managed to put up with their moaning that first night and would often find himself sleeping on the couch over in Erwin's dorm room on nights when things got just a little too passionate for Levi's liking.

His blonde friend had not so helpfully suggested he sit down and talk to the two about joining in, after he'd made the mistake of complaining about how jealous he was of his dear friend Jean. Levi vehemently told himself that he didn't _actually_ want to join them, though his mind helpfully supplied images of what it'd look like, however, the more he thought about it, he would be lying if he said didn't want a chance to fuck Eren.

~

Just as Levi had managed to convince himself that he could live the rest of his life, only slightly regretful, without sleeping with Eren, an unexpected chance presented itself. It was late into October when Jean's mother frantically called him, fearing that she was coming down with something and, not wanting it to become worse, he'd made plans to drive home that afternoon for a visit. It had been almost two weeks since Levi had come back from his last class of the day to find his roommate had left and now Eren was glumly sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through something on his phone. 

"You don't look so good. You okay, Jaeger?"

It was several seconds before the brunet actually looked up from his phone, eyes glassy and red from an obvious lack of sleep, and possibly a bit of crying, however he merely nodded his head before returning his attention to his dim phone screen. "Just tired."

"I'm gonna be in my room working on an essay, just knock on my door if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks, Levi."

The raven quickly hurried off to his room, to avoid blushing at the sound of his name rolling off Eren's tongue, and shut his door so he'd be able to type his essay in private. Finishing right around a late eleven thirty, he stumbled out of his room to find Eren passed out on the couch, not that that was unusual, however what _was_ out of the ordinary was the half empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table. 

Hearing Eren's phone vibrate on the arm of the couch, he snuck a quick glance at it and wasn't surprised to find that the brunet had been texting his boyfriend, though he was apparently missing him quite a bit more than he'd originally let on, which made Levi feel particularly guilty for not prying more when he'd first asked Eren how he was doing earlier that day.

"Mnghh, Levi...." Suddenly aware of Levi, who had taken the bottle of vodka, the brunet drunkenly leaned up and attempted to grab it out of his hands, nearly falling off the couch when Levi held it too far out of his reach. "Pleaaase, gimme my drink. Wanna pretend Jean still here. Miss him."

"Fuck no, I'm cutting you off, Eren. The last thing you need is more alcohol. What you need right now is-...." His eyes widened nervously as Eren suddenly jumped off the couch and leaned in dangerously close to his face, only encouraging all the dirty thoughts that had begun to flow through his mind. "...sleep."

Those wide grey eyes momentarily flitted down to Eren's pretty pink lips, which Levi thought looked exceptionally inviting, and, using that as a chance to steal back his bottle of vodka, Eren leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on the raven's lips. "Thanks, Levi. I'm going to bed now." 

Before Levi could stop the drunk brunet, the bottle was stolen from his arms and he was roughly shoved backwards onto the couch, the sound of clumsy footsteps quickly receding down the hallway as Eren headed to his boyfriend's room. "Fucking brat. If you get alcohol poisoning, it's your own damn fault!"

~ 

Levi was in the kitchen making breakfast the next morning when a slightly hungover Eren stumbled out of the bathroom and shuffled into the room, clearly showing no sign of stopping as he sleepily headed towards him. Two slim arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of soft, pink lips pressed against his own in a heated kiss. "Mmm, mornin, Jean."

"Good morning, Eren." 

A surprised squeak left the brunet's lips and he quickly pulled back, arms still locked tightly around Levi's waist, to finally get a good look at who he'd thought had been his boyfriend. "Oh my god. You are _not_ Jean."

"No, I am most certainly not." He expected Eren to pull away, maybe make some kind of awkward joke or apology, as he might if this sort of ridiculous situation ever happened to him; what he didn't expect was for the brunet to slyly sneak a second glance at his lips and lean back in to give him another deep kiss.

"Either way, good morning."

~

That kiss clearly meant a lot more to both of them than either of them first thought, because the week hadn't even ended and Levi once again found himself trapped on the couch while the brunet pressed sweet kisses to his lips. Levi had to be the absolute worst human on the planet because, instead of pushing the brunet away, he simply allowed this spontaneous makeout session with Eren, who had incredibly soft lips and a sinful little tongue.

He quickly switched their positions so the brunet was lying beneath him and separated long enough to rest his forehead against Eren's as they stared at each other. "Eren....I wanna fuck you."

Eren immediately grew tense as the fact that he was cheating on his boyfriend hit him once more, a spike of guilt going straight through his heart and, with a defeated shake of his head, attempted to push the raven off of him. "I like you, Levi, but-...."

"But you like Jean more." He removed himself from where'd he'd been straddling Eren and collapsed on the opposite side of the sofa, letting Eren's long legs rest in his lap. "I'm his roommate for God's sakes and his best friend, yet the minute he leaves I start snogging you. Fuck, he's gonna beat the shit out of me if he ever finds out." 

"If it's any consolation, I masturbate at night to a picture of you."

"Eren." When the brunet expectantly looked up in his direction, Levi flipped him off, however there wasn't any venom in the gesture and Eren flashed him a cheeky grin in return. "Stop being such a tease."

~

It was after their fourth or fifth unplanned makeout that Eren decided to text his boyfriend about the raven. It was clear that the sexual tension between the two of them wasn't simply going to go away and the brunet wondered if Jean would indulge in any of his newer fantasies, which may or may not have involved his boyfriend and a certain raven doing sinful things to him.

**Eren:**  
Jean  
 **Eren:**  
I'm sorry

**Jean:**  
sorry for what  
 **Jean:**  
babe?

**Eren:**  
you know I like you right?  
 **Eren:**  
I really really like you

He wasn't quite sure how one was supposed to go about announcing that they wanted a threesome with their boyfriend and boyfriend's roommate, so he figured it'd be best if he let Jean know he was still Eren's number one priority, before announcing anything. However, his wording may not have been the best because apparently Jean thought that Eren was trying to dump him.

**Jean:**  
eren what's wrong?  
 **Jean:**  
has something happened?  
 **Jean:**  
you're not breaking up with me are you?

**Eren:**  
NO!  
 **Eren:**  
dont hate me  
 **Eren:**  
but I want a threesome with you and Levi

**Jean:**  
oh  
 **Jean**  
eren, how long have you been thinking about this?

**Eren:**  
a while  
 **Eren:**  
are you mad?

**Jean:**  
never  
 **Jean:**  
I promise  
 **Jean:**  
We can talk about this with Levi when I get home

Eren spent a really long time staring at that last text and, the promise of things to come sending an excited shiver down his spine, he sent Levi a wide smile, ignoring the confused look he got in return.

~

The sexual tension between his boyfriend and Levi became immediately obvious, the minute Jean stepped through the doorway of their dorm, and he wondered if something had happened while he was away to ignite such strong tensions.

Some of that melted away though when he locked eyes with Eren and he smiled as the brunet came bounding over to him, catching Eren when he practically threw himself into their embrace. 

"Fuck. I missed you so much, Jean."

"I was only gone a couple of weeks, you silly boy. But I missed you too." 

Levi stood from where he'd been seated across the room, watching their cheesy reunion, and headed towards the kitchenette, mostly likely to start making tea. "It's good to have you back, Jean, but I think its we all sat down and talked. "

It wasn't until the tea had finished brewing and they all had a cup, that they sat down in the common room, awkwardly staring at each other until Jean finally broke the silence. "Eren, what's went on while I was away?"

Levi couldn't help but smirk as the brunet's cheeks flushed a pretty shade of red and he found that Jean had an equally wide grin. 

"I.... umm... lately I've been having thoughts.... of you and Levi-"

"What kinds of thoughts, Eren?" 

Levi immediately recognized the sultry tone that Jean used specifically for his boyfriend and comfortably settled back against the cushions to watch how this was going to play out. To his amusement, Eren's blush turned even darker and the brunet hid his burning face in his hands, mumbling something unintelligible into his palms. "I couldn't quite catch that, Eren. What did you say?"

"Thoughts of you and Jean fucking me into your mattress." He was still hiding behind his hands, too embarrassed to look either of them in the eyes, however his voice was much clearer the second time.

"Eren." All traces of teasing were gone from Jean's voice and it was clear that he wanted the brunet to feel as comfortable as possible talking to them about such matters. "Don't ever be embarrassed or ashamed to sit down with us and bring things like this up, okay? All jokes aside, if Levi is down for it, I honestly wouldn't mind trying out a threesome."

~

The next time that Jean and Eren stumbled into their dorm together, still late at night, but only slightly drunk this time, Levi was quick to join them in the hallway, not wasting anytime in greeting them both with bruising kisses. "Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry we were late. Eren kept distracting me. You know how he gets when he's drunk."

"I do, indeed." Drunk Eren was always fun to deal with, as he tended to be very flirty and very playful. Levi knew _exactly_ how naughty Eren could get when he'd had too much to drink and allowed the handsy brunet to do to him as he pleased every single time.

Eren let out a breathy laugh that had both guys grinning and he teasingly ran his fingertips down Levi's chest, dipping them into the waistband of the raven's boxers for a moment to brush against his hard on. "Aww, were you getting impatient, Levi? That's cute." 

"I'll show you who's cute, you little brat." He scooped the giggling brunet up, tossing him over one shoulder, and took Jean's hand in his unoccupied one, leading the way to his bedroom. "You're in for some fun tonight."


End file.
